bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Highland Belter Ulagan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830758 |no = 8551 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 147 |animation_idle = 102 |animation_move = 102 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |normal_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 7, 7, 7, 7, 3, 3, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |bb_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118 |sbb_distribute = 3, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 61, 64, 67 |sbb2_distribute = 40, 35, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 61, 64, 64, 67, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118 |sbb3_distribute = 3, 8, 35, 8, 25, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb3_totaldistr = 160 |ubb_frames = 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118 |ubb_distribute = 1, 1, 1, 1, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Among the twelve animal candidates in Emperor Yu's search for the most capable assistant, Ox possessed the greatest physical strength. It was his imposing presence that led a warrior tribe in the human world to welcome who they believed was a powerful new member into their fold. The chieftain bestowed the name Ulagan upon him, hoping he would live up to his namesake of "worldly man". Unfortunately, Ulagan had no interest in hunting or war. He preferred to spend his days strumming his yatga, feeling the mountainous breeze tousle his braids. His love for music was equal only to his love of food and drink, and it was on one such night of revelry that his peaceable mood was shattered by brash youth with too much fire in their bellies. The brawny bard rose from his seat and slammed his instrument upon the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. In several earth-shaking strums, the air seemed to vibrate as Ulagan belted out the epic of the gods. So mighty was his performance that everyone present was shocked into silence, and the fighting ceased immediately. Most impressive of all was the sheer passion and power behind every note his baritone voice carried to the four winds. After a riveting few hours, Ulagan hefted his impressive instrument back on his broad shoulders, surveyed the silence with a satisfied snort, and retired to his tent. Since then, word spread to every clan on the highlands of this mighty minstrel. No longer did anyone grief him on his apparent laziness. When it came down to it, the man could temper fires and foster unity—not with brute strength, but with the plucked bellow of a hundred oxen. |summon = Oh! Friend! Good timing. Been workin' on my new tune. Listen. Oy! Where're ya goin'?! |fusion = Bahaha! THIS is a feast! Friend! We drink till the cows come home! ...Why are ya lookin' at me like that? |evolution = Hah! What did I tell ya? Mess with the bull, ya get the horns. Roll up them sleeves friend, we got work to do. |hp_base = 6940 |atk_base = 2530 |def_base = 2460 |rec_base = 2320 |hp_lord = 9914 |atk_lord = 3614 |def_lord = 3514 |rec_lord = 3314 |hp_anima = 11031 |rec_anima = 3016 |atk_breaker = 3912 |def_breaker = 3216 |def_guardian = 3812 |rec_guardian = 3165 |def_oracle = 3365 |rec_oracle = 3761 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Bellowing Bardbarian |lsdescription = 140% boost to Def, Rec and max HP of Earth types, 20% damage reduction from Earth, Thunder types, Spark damage slightly restores HP and considerably boosts BB gauge & enormously boosts critical damage |lsnote = Heals 500-600 per spark, fills 3-4 BC per spark & 250% crit damage |bb = Earth-Shaking Strum |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Earth types for 3 turns, considerably boosts own max HP, enormously boosts own Atk for 3 turns, massive additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns & probability of purging Atk boost effects from all foes (PvP modes only) |bbnote = 165% parameter boost and 60% crit rate to Earth types, 25% HP to self, 300% Atk to self, 1000% DoT multiplier & 25% chance of Atk purge |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 36 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Bukha of the Four Winds |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Earth types for 3 turns & hugely boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 900% * HP / max HP, 25% chance of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice, fills 3-4 BC per spark, 165% parameter boost and 60% crit rate to Earth types & 150% crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 14 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 750 |sbb2_hpscale = |sbbhits3 = 22 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 22 |sbbmultiplier3 = 200 |sbb3_hpscale = true |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Gerdorom's Epic |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), purges additional damage effects from all allies, fills BB gauge to max, enormously boosts critical damage for 4 turns, fully restores HP for 4 turns & enormously boosts max HP |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 100% chance to purge DoT, 500% crit damage & 50% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb2_hpscale = |dbb = Diviner's Doomchant |synergy = Eruption |bondunit = Tempest Prophet Fennia |dbbdescription = 46 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, critical damage, BB Atk, BB gauge to max, fully restores HP, purges DoT effects & adds status ailment infliction and Atk, Def reduction to attack |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 23 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 23 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 23 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 23 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Placid Strength |esitem = |esdescription = 30% boost to Atk, Def for first 5 turns for all allies, slightly boosts critical damage for all allies, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects, probable considerable reduction of foe's BB gauge & adds Earth shield for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 25% crit damage, 50% chance of 30% BB gauge reduction & activates Earth shield (6000 HP, 6000 Def) |evofrom = 830757 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Hugely boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 150% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill4_2_note = 100% chance |omniskill4_3_sp = 15 |omniskill4_3_desc = Allows SBB effects to last an additional turn |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = 25 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds considerable HP restoration during Spark for 4 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_4_note = Heals 400-500 HP per spark |omniskill4_5_sp = 15 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds 22 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) to SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 200% + 500% * HP / max HP modifier |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_6_note = 20% chance |omniskill4_7_sp = 20 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds critical damage boost for Earth types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 75% boost |omniskill4_8_sp = 10 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds highly probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_8_note = 60% chance of 60% Spark critical |omniskill4_9_sp = 10 |omniskill4_9_desc = Adds passive healing and HC effectiveness reduction for 2 turns (PvP modes only) effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_9_note = 30% reduction |omniskill4_10_sp = 20 |omniskill4_10_desc = Adds probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns (PvP modes only) effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_10_note = 6% chance per enemy (30% max) - Requires: Adds passive healing and HC effectiveness reduction for 2 turns (PvP modes only) effect to BB/SBB |howtoget = |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = |addcatname = }}